The Day of the Fateful Encounter
The Day of the Fateful Encounter is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Cana realizes that Lucy has never had a boyfriend and tells her that it is the day that she would have a fateful encounter. Lucy later meets a guy who later invites her to dinner the same night that Natsu and Happy invite Lucy to do a job with them. Summary Lucy and Cana are talking about having a boyfriend. Cana asks how many boyfriends Lucy had, but is surprised to know that Lucy hasn't had even one yet. She then reveals that Lucy is going to have a Fateful Encounter today. Later that day, Lucy goes to a book shop, thinking about what Cana said. She spots a book that she likes and reaches out for it, at the same time, a guy also reaches out for it. Lucy tries to give him the book but he refuses and tells her to have it. Lucy then sees the cover of the book and the title: Fateful Encounter. Lucy immediately gives the book to the guy and runs outside, thinking that the guy may be her fateful encounter. The guy, however, catches up with her and asks her if she lives in the town. When Lucy says yes, the guy asks her if she could be his guide around the town because he is writing a novel, and things that he sees on his travel inspires him. Lucy agrees, and the guy gives her the book that she saw earlier as a present. After the tour, Lucy is seen thinking about the day she had when Natsu and Happy arrive. The two want Lucy to come with them since they have a job. Lucy, who was asked by the guy to dinner, tells the two that she has an appointment and the two leave, disappointed. Mirajane tells Lucy that the two were going to surprise her because today was her birthday. But Lucy says that it wasn't her birthday. When 9 o'clock came, Natsu and Happy are sitting on the train thinking that Lucy wouldn't arrive. Suddenly, Lucy arrives and tells the two that the job is more important than her appointment, she also tells them that it is not her birthday. Natsu, however, tells her that it has been exactly one year since she joined the guild. Lucy almost cries upon hearing this and thinks that her fateful encounter is exactly one year ago when she met Natsu and Happy. Meanwhile, Cana is the one who arrives for Lucy's date and the guy says that Cana is his type. Characters in Order of Appearance #Cana Alberona #Lucy Heartfilia #Macao Conbolt #Max Alors #Writer #Natsu Dragneel #Happy #Mirajane Strauss Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Fortune Telling * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Trivia *Because of the conflict of the time in this story and in the main story, Mirajane, in a Q&A, said that any omakes that do not match with the main story will all be considered Lucy's dream. Navigation